Talk:Hornet/@comment-25095137-20140813013724/@comment-72.233.169.46-20141117071649
Me: Ah great, hornets. Now I'm gonna get kidnapped. But jokes on them; I have a- Hornet 1: Hey look, a man! Hornet 2: Yes! Finally! Its been so hard to find husbands around here. Me: Uh, wait, ladies, you don't understand. You see, I have- *Random hornet wraps her arms around my waist* Gotcha! *As she lifts me up, she rubs her face lovingly with mine* Now you're all ours! Don't worry; we'll take ''good ''care of you... Me: Uh, well, you see... *Gets an idea* I guess you're right. Hornet 3: Don't try and- wait, what? Me: Well, let's look at the facts; there's six of you and one of me. And you've already got me. Do you honestly think I have a chance to escape? Hornet 4: O_O Well, this is... unexpected. Let's go then. Me: That sounds nice, but... *points a certain way* can we go that way? Hornet 5: *Suspiciously* Why? Me: Well, its a very scenic path and I think we'll all enjoy it very much. Hornet 6: Sounds good to me! Let's go! *Flies off in that direction. The rest of the hornets continue, however, the fifth hornet is a little untrusting towards me. As time goes on, she becomes calmer* Hornet 5: *To me* You know, you were right; this is a pretty nice area. Hornet 1: Yeah. Maybe once we get some daughters, we'll take them- *Put she was stopped midsentance as she caught in a giant web**Getting scared* Wha-What's going on?! Horent 4: It's an arachne web! Hornet 2: What?! Hornet 3: I don't want to die! Hornet 5: You set us up, you son of a b*tch! Me: I had to get free somehow. My wife would have caused of a lot of damage to your hive and- Hornets: YOU HAVE A WIFE?!?! HOW?! Me: *Laughing nervously* Well... ???: Honey? You're back? *From the top of the web, a great ushi-oni appears* Oh, you did. *Notices hornets* Oh and you brought guests. Hornets: O-O *Thinking* Is that a ushi-oni? Isn't she suppose to be terrifying? Ushi-Oni: Hey ladies, our husband seems to have brought home a few more sisters. *From a cave close by, a jinko, a dragon, a girtablilu and two bicorns walk out* Bicorn 1: Oh great! They'll make a wonderful addition to our family! Bicorn 2: This is so exciting! Our family just keeps getting bigger and bigger! Dragon: If any of you hog him at night, I swear I'm going to burn you. Jinko: Now, now, calm down. He'll have time for us all. Girtablilu: Besides, you don't want me to paralyze you again, do you? Hornet 1: O-O You have two bicorn wives? Me: Well, they were sisters who fell in love with me and... well, you know how bicorns are. Hornet 3: And you chose those mamono as wives? Me: Hey, they chose me. Dragon: *Flies up to hornet 3* You got a problem with that, stinger girl. Hornet 3: *Quickly* Nope, not at all *Screams in horror in her mind* Hornet 4: Why did you chose an ushi-oni and a girtablilu? Do you want to be a masochist? Hornet 5: *Annoyed* We're caught by an ushi-oni and ''that's ''what you're worried about? Me: You're the ones who wanted me to be your husband. I just found a way to make us all happy. Hornet 2: ...Fair enough. *Most of the other hornets agree* Hornet 5: ...I'm surronded by idiots. Girtablilu: *Shouts to me* Should I get the apophis venom-laced dagger yet? Me: Not yet. Let's see if she will behave. Hornet 5: *Gulps nervously*